


Kto zgasi świecę dzisiejszej nocy?

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon filmowy, pomiędzy "Sharpe's Justice" a "Sharpe's Waterloo". Dan Hagman/Sally Bunting, czyli to, czego w filmach nie raczono nam pokazać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kto zgasi świecę dzisiejszej nocy?

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji walentynkowej na Forum Literackim Mirriel.
> 
> Już ładnych parę lat temu, po pierwszym obejrzeniu cyklu, miałam do scenarzystów ekranizacji pretensje, że wprowadzili sobie OC w postaci Sally, zasugerowali COŚ pomiędzy nią i Hagmanem, po czym w kolejnej części nawet nie raczyli o niej wspomnieć ~~(może z wyjątkiem piosenki, która mogła, ale nie musiała odnosić się do Sally, nie mówiąc już o tym, że dobór piosenek i tak należał do odtwórcy roli Dana, więc jeśli faktycznie to była aluzja do niej, to była to zasługa tylko i wyłącznie aktora)~~. W efekcie od dawna szukałam fika, który by rozwijał i tłumaczył jakoś ten wątek, a kiedy nic nie znalazłam, pozostało mi tylko albo się załamać, albo zastosować Pierwsze Prawo Dynamiki Fandomu i napisać to samemu. 
> 
> Betowała Tina Latawiec.

 

  
**Kto zgasi świecę dzisiejszej nocy?**

 

 

 _Oh show me the way_  
and I'm sure I'll stay  
„Daydreamer” Bipolar Sunshine

 

Nie powinna być tak przestraszona, kiedy ktoś puka do jej drzwi w niedzielne popołudnie zaledwie dwa dni po pogrzebie Matta. Jednak choć Sally wie, że Saunders nie żyje, a wraz ze zdemaskowaniem lorda Parfitta, śmiercią Matta Trumana i wyjazdem Dicka... to jest majora Sharpe'a... nikogo w Keighley nie obchodzi już jej udział w całej sprawie, to i tak czuje, jak serce kołacze jej się w piersi, kiedy powoli odkłada robótkę na stół i wstaje, by otworzyć. Podejrzewa, że ten lęk będzie jej towarzyszył jeszcze długo po tym, jak po sińcach na jej twarzy nie pozostanie już żaden ślad. Sally Bunting od dziecka wiedziała, że świat pełen jest złych ludzi, nigdy jednak dotychczas nie poczuła tego na swojej skórze tak dotkliwie jak kilka dni temu.  
– Kto tam? - pyta drżącym głosem, zaciskając dłoń na klamce.  
– To ja, Dan Hagman, panno Sally – słyszy z drugiej strony i oddycha z ulgą. Choć słyszała ten głos zaledwie kilka razy, wie, że nie pomyliłaby go z żadnym innym. I, co ważniejsze, wie, że nie musi się go obawiać.  
– Myślałam, że wyjechał pan razem z majorem Sharpe'em i sierżantem Harperem – mówi, wpuszczając gościa do środka.  
– Ustaliliśmy z majorem, że ktoś musi się panią zaopiekować. – Hagman zatrzymuje się w progu i nieudolnie usiłuje wytrzeć zabłocone buty.  
Sally parska śmiechem.  
– Nikt nie opiekował się mną przez te dwadzieścia lat, kiedy Richard Sharpe był daleko. A musi pan wiedzieć, że wcześniej to ja opiekowałam się nim.  
– A no tak, major wspominał, że już wtedy matkowała pani połowie dzieciaków z przytułku. – Gość podaje się w końcu i wchodzi dalej.  
– Teraz matkuję wszystkim – śmieje się nadal Sally. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio się śmiała i choć nie zamierza tego przyznawać, jest wdzięczna, czy to Dickowi, czy panu Hagmanowi, że nie pozostawili jej samej po tym wszystkim, co się stało. – Napije się pan herbaty – bardziej stwierdza niż pyta, a kiedy mężczyzna kiwa głową, zaprasza go, żeby usiadł, a sama kieruje się w stronę paleniska.  
– Jak się pani czuje, panno Sally? - pyta gość, zupełnie jakby czytał jej w myślach. Gospodyni wskazuje mu krzesło, zastawiając się tymczasem nad odpowiedzią, ale ku jej zdziwieniu gość zamiast skorzystać z zaproszenia, podąża za nią i sięga po wiadro, by nalać wodę do podsuniętego mu imbryczka. Gospodyni rumieni się lekko. Nikt nigdy nie usługiwał jej w jej własnym domu i choć głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiada jej, że to nie uchodzi, to Sally musi przyznać, że to miłe uczucie.  
– Nic mi nie będzie – odpowiada w końcu, mając nadzieję, że rozmówca nie zwróci uwagi na czas przyszły. Jej dłoń jednak mimowolnie wędruje do nadal trochę opuchniętego policzka.  
– Teraz już może pani spać spokojnie, panno Sally, żaden parszywy bęk... drań nie będzie pani nachodził. Już major Sharpe się o to postarał. – Hagman jednak okazuje się bardziej przenikliwy, niż myślała i nawet jeśli brak mu przy tym delikatności, kobieta czuje się podniesiona na duchu.  
– Z tego, co słyszałam, pan i sierżant Harper też odegraliście niemała rolę – odpowiada z pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem. Jednocześnie przypomina sobie z żalem, że jeszcze rano miała pół placka z jabłkami, ale nie spodziewając się gości, podzieliła go pomiędzy młodsze dzieciaki z przytułku. Sądząc po wyglądzie gościa, nie zaszkodziłoby trochę go podkarmić – stwierdza i postanawia sobie w duchu, że następnym razem postara się, by móc poczęstować go czymś więcej niż tylko herbatą. Bo że będzie następny raz, Sally nie ma wątpliwości. Nawet jeśli dziwi ją, że Hagman zdecydował się pozostać w tak paskudnym miejscu jak Keighley, przeczuwa, że jest choć trochę prawdy w tym, co powiedział o Dicku Sharpe'ie zlecającym swemu dawnemu podkomendnemu, by się nią zaopiekował.

Piją herbatę w milczeniu, jednak Sally ma wrażenie, że ta cisza nie jest tak wymuszona i nienaturalna, jak to zwykle bywa w podobnych sytuacjach. To dziwne, myśli sobie, przecież praktycznie nie zna tego mężczyzny siedzącego przy jej stole. Widzieli się zaledwie dwa razy, z czego za pierwszym była tak przerażona i obolała, że z trudem zdołała opanować łzy na tyle, by opowiedzieć mu o ataku Saundersa. Drugim zaś był pogrzeb Matta Trumana, podczas którego też nie było okazji do dłuższej rozmowy, choć Hagman cały czas stał tuż za nią, opierając dłonie na jej ramionach, jakby czuł, że potrzebuje wsparcia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a wokół nie ma nikogo, do kogo mogłaby się po nie zwrócić. Tak czy inaczej, są sobie obcy, powinni oboje czuć się teraz onieśmieleni, usiłować ukryć niezręczność sytuacji rozmową o jakichś trywialnych drobiazgach jak na przykład pogoda. Hagman tymczasem uśmiecha się do niej znad filiżanki, z ciekawością rozgląda się po wnętrzu jej niewielkiej izdebki, ona zaś czuje się na tyle dobrze, na tyle bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie, że chciałaby, żeby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej.  
– Okiennica ledwie się trzyma – zauważa nagle gość, przerywając ciszę. Musiał zwrócić na to uwagę już wcześniej, myśli Sally. Okiennica wcale nie zwisa aż tak bardzo, zwłaszcza kiedy jest zamknięta. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na zewnątrz ściemniało się już, kiedy przyszedł, kobieta zastanawia się więc, czy gość jest tak spostrzegawczy, czy też stał chwilę tam na zewnątrz, nim zapukał do jej drzwi.  
– Chłopcy mieli naprawić, ale wiadomo, jak to z dorastającymi młokosami jest. Mają na głowie inne rzeczy... – Sally przywołuje w myślach umorusane twarze podopiecznych. – A już szczególnie sieroty – dodaje po chwili.  
– Więc to tu wychował się major Sharpe? – dopytuje Hagman.  
– Był jednym z najgorszych urwisów, jakich tu mieliśmy. – Sally uśmiecha się ciepło do swoich wspomnień. – On i Matt Truman. Nie było dnia, żeby nie zjawili się z nową porcją siniaków i skaleczeń, które musiałam im opatrywać... – Uśmiech powoli blednie, kiedy dociera do niej, że jednego z tych urwisów właśnie pochowała, a drugiego być może nigdy już więcej nie zobaczy. Mruga szybko, usiłując odpędzić cisnące się do oczu łzy, jednak gdy podnosi wzrok na swego towarzysza, widzi w jego oczach, że on wie, rozumie, że oni wszyscy, te sieroty i podrzutki, to jej dzieci. Każde z nich przez dwadzieścia lat z okładem zarezerwowało sobie maleńki skrawek jej serca. Jedni mniejszy, inni większy... największe zawsze należały do tych najtrudniejszych. Małych łobuziaków, dorastających buntowników – oni zaś byli tego świadomi i choć dawali popalić wszystkim wokół, ją jedną zwykle oszczędzali. Jeśli nie z szacunku, to choćby ze względu na pewność, że po laniu, jakie sprawi im pan Whitbread, ona zawsze będzie czekała tuż za drzwiami z jakimś smacznym kąskiem i dobrym słowem na pocieszenie.  
– Mogę jutro przyjść i naprawić. – Tak pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach, że mija dłuższa chwila zanim dociera do niej, że Hagman mówi o okiennicy. I Sally nie wie już, czy rzeczywiście zrozumiał i próbuje zawrócić jej myśli na bezpieczniejsze tory, czy tylko się jej zdawało. Po chwili przypomina sobie jednak jego ciche wsparcie podczas pogrzebu i znów jest przekonana, że ten człowiek w jakiś sposób potrafi przeniknąć jej myśli.  
– Będę zobowiązana – odpowiada wreszcie, uśmiechając się nadal nieco smutno, lecz szczerze. – Więc wracając do majora Sharpe'a – Sally wciąż czuje się dziwnie, nazywając go inaczej niż Dick – wiele słyszeliśmy tu o jego bohaterskich czynach. Aż ciężko uwierzyć... francuski orzeł pod Talaverą... pierwszy na murach Badajoz... a może te historie są nieco przesadzone? – Choć jej ton nie pozostawia wątpliwości, że żartuje, odpowiedź jest zaskakująco poważna.  
– I tak, i nie. – Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie gospodyni, Hagman zmusza się do lekkiego uśmiechu. – Myślę, panno Sally, że major nie robił żadnej z tych rzeczy po to, żeby gazety okrzyknęły go bohaterem.  
– Nikt chyba tego nie planuje, prawda? - wtrąca Sally, ale jej rozmówca potrząsa głową.  
– Oficerowie owszem. Ci dranie marzą o tym, żeby cały Londyn wspominał ich jako tych, którzy dokonywali Bóg wie czego za króla i ojczyznę. Szkoda tylko, że przy okazji muszą posyłać na śmierć setki dobrych ludzi, którzy króla i ojczyznę mają w... – Hagman urywa gwałtownie i sięga po swoją herbatę. Sally wpatruje się w niego z zaskoczeniem. To najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką dotychczas słyszała z jego ust. Kobieta czuje jednak, że to zaledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. I nie zamierza odpuścić. Może i nigdy już nie zobaczy Dicka, ale właśnie dostała szansę, by zrozumieć, co zmieniło tego małego zawadiakę w ulubieńca samego lorda Wellingtona.  
– Major Sharpe wspominał mi o trupach, po których weszliście do Badajoz... – Niech zobaczy, że ona też już coś niecoś wie.  
Hagman krzywi się lekko.  
– Niektórzy jeszcze żyli. I błagali nas o pomoc – wyznaje cicho, zaciskając palce na filiżance. Szybko jednak opanowuje się i zmienia temat. – Z orłem było nieco bardziej bohatersko... choć pewnie i tak ci od gazet wszystko przerobili na swoje kopyto. – Przejrzał ją, wie, że o tym posłucha równie chętnie. Sally pozwala mu na to i pochyla się nad stołem, by nie stracić ani słowa. – Major... wtedy jeszcze porucznik... a nie, już kapitan... a więc kapitan Sharpe obiecał tego orła umierającemu przyjacielowi... – Kobieta słucha z wypiekami całej historii, nie przerywając ani słowem. Hagman, kiedy już się rozgada, okazuje się mieć talent do opowiadania. Sally ma jednak wrażenie, że stary żołnierz stara się jak najbardziej umniejszyć własną rolę w tej historii.  
– Nie zdobył przecież tego orła sam – zauważa, kiedy gość milknie. Ten odpowiada nieco nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a Sally czuje, że więcej już z niego tego wieczora nie wyciągnie. I znów, zupełnie jakby czytał jej w myślach, Hagman wstaje i zaczyna dziękować za herbatę. Robi się już dość późno, gospodyni jest jednak nieco rozczarowana, nawet jeśli wierzy, że będzie jeszcze wiele innych okazji na podobne opowieści. Jej domek, dawna stróżówka, stoi nieco na uboczu, przyklejony do zewnętrznej części muru przytułku, w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się brama, zanim pożar strawił większość zabudowań i całość została przebudowana według zupełnie innego planu. Z tego powodu goście – choć Sally i tak prawie nigdy ich nie miewa – mogą często przychodzić i wychodzić niezauważeni. A to, jak się niedawno przekonała, może być tak samo zaletą, jak i wadą. Mimo to dziś ona w końcu, w końcu ani trochę się nie boi. I choćby z tego powodu chciałaby zatrzymać tu gościa jak najdłużej, ale wie, że to niemożliwe.  
Kiedy już zamknęła za nim drzwi, przychodzi jej do głowy, że nawet nie wie, czy on w ogóle ma dokąd pójść. Że nadal nie znalazł tu żadnej pracy, o tym jest przekonana. Miejscowi mężczyźni, młodsi od niego, mają problem z jej znalezieniem, kto więc zatrudniłby byłego żołnierza, nie dość, że całkiem obcego, to jeszcze do tego w jego wieku. Ale przecież musi gdzieś spać, noce są już naprawdę zimne, zamarzłby, gdyby nie miał jakiegoś miejsca, przekonuje sama siebie. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, że to pierwszy wieczór od – jak się jej wydaje – tygodni, choć faktycznie było to tylko kilka dni, kiedy bez wysiłku zajęła myśli czymś innym niż lęk i nasłuchiwanie, czy w ciemności za oknami nie słychać skradających się kroków. I Sally uświadamia sobie, że potrzebuje Hagmana i liczy na jego powrót ze znacznie większej liczby powodów niż tylko ta nieszczęsna, skrzypiąca na wietrze okiennica.

W poniedziałek stary żołnierz rzeczywiście zjawia się już przed południem. Może zresztą wcześniej, bo kiedy Sally dopilnowała, by dzieciaki posprzątały po śniadaniu i rozeszły się każde do swoich obowiązków, a następnie wraca na moment do domku po pozostawioną tam wcześniej robótkę, Hagman już stoi oparty o mur. Wygląda przy tym na nieco zmarzniętego, więc Sally natychmiast zaprasza go do środka, po czym spieszy z powrotem do głównego budynku, by wydać starszym dziewczynkom polecenia dotyczące obiadu. Kiedy wraca, okazuje się, że gość nie próżnował i na kominku stoi już imbryk pełen parującej herbaty. Dostrzegłszy jej powrót, gość uśmiecha się tylko na przywitanie, po czym, pozostawiając jej nalanie aromatycznego płynu do filiżanek, sam zabiera się za okiennicę. Wytrzasnął skądś nawet własne narzędzia, słusznie założywszy, że u niej nie znajdzie ani gwoździa. Sally usadawia się na ławeczce z robótką w dłoni – przerabia właśnie swoją starą sukienkę dla Rosie, która dostała pracę pokojówki u bogatego kupca w sąsiednim miasteczku i pojutrze opuszcza przytułek – robota jednak idzie jej wolniej niż zwykle, gdyż niemal cały czas obserwuje przy tym pracującego mężczyznę. Idzie mu wyjątkowo sprawnie, nie upłynęło jeszcze zbyt wiele czasu, a okiennica już trzyma się jak należy i Hagman zabiera się za drugą, która jest w niewiele lepszym stanie.  
– Czym pan się zajmował przed wojną? – pyta, zaciekawiona, opuszczając w końcu robótkę na kolana.  
– To tym, to tamtym – odpowiada zapytany wymijająco, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pracy. – Lubiłem spacery po lesie – dorzuca po chwili, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim do Sally dociera sens tych słów.  
– Był pan kłusownikiem! – wykrzykuje ze źle skrywanym wyrzutem. Praktycznie go nie zna, a jednak miała go za uczciwego człowieka i czuje się nieco zawiedziona, choć wie, że nie ma do tego prawa. Tłumaczy jednak sobie, że ludzie robią wszak różne rzeczy, by nie umrzeć z głodu i nie jest to znowu takie wielkie przestępstwo.  
– Nadal pan to robi? – dopytuje po chwili.  
Hagman potrząsa głową.  
– Za stary już jestem na zabawę w kotka i myszkę z leśniczym. Poza tym jakby mnie teraz złapali, już bym nie zobaczył słońca. – Nie potrzebuje więcej wyjaśniać, by Sally zrozumiała, że poszedł do wojska, by wywinąć się od więzienia, zaś teraz, gdy zapanował pokój, nie jest już to możliwe. – Zresztą tu i tak nie ma takich lasów jak w Cheshire – dodaje Hagman żartobliwie, czym sprowadza myśli Sally na inne tory.  
– Cheshire? Myślałam... to znaczy, sądząc po akcencie...  
– Derbyshire – gość wchodzi jej w słowo. – Ano tak, urodziłem się w Derbyshire, jak mój dziadek i ojciec przede mną. Byli górnikami. I ja też bym był, gdyby ich nie zasypało. Byłem tam na dole kilka, może kilkanaście razy jako mały pędrak jeszcze. Nienawidziłem tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek w świecie. Ale potem ojca zasypało, a matka zabrała nas i przeniosła się do rodziny w Cheshire...  
– Ja nawet nie znałam rodziców... – przyznaje Sally cicho, a po chwili sama czuje zaskoczenie swoją szczerością. To było coś, przez co zawsze czuła się gorsza i w dużej mierze to poczucie było powodem, dla którego jako młoda dziewczyna skorzystała z okazji pozostania w przytułku, biorąc pod swoje skrzydła kolejne pokolenia sierot. Tu wszyscy byli tacy jak ona, tu miała swoje miejsce, swoją ściśle określoną rolę, robiła coś, co miało znaczenie. Tam, w świecie za murami, była nikim.  
– Dzieciaki mają szczęście, że panią mają, panno Sally – mówi Hagman miękko, przelotnie opierając dłoń na jej ramieniu. Kobieta rumieni się, lecz w mgnieniu oka na jej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.  
– A ja mam szczęście, że... – urywa. Że co? Że poznałam pana? Omal się nie zagalopowała. Nie, samotne kobiety nie mówią takich rzeczy, a już na pewno nie samotnym, poznanym przed tygodniem mężczyznom. – ...że w końcu nie będzie mnie budziła w nocy stukająca okiennica. – Błysk w oczach towarzysza mówi jej, że Hagman i tak odgadł, co miała na myśli. Po raz kolejny jest zaskoczona jego przenikliwością. Chociaż i ona rozumie go bez trudu. Stary żołnierz mówi niewiele, ale dużo można wyczytać z jego spojrzeń i uśmiechów.  
– Ekhm... – Sally gorączkowo szuka bezpieczniejszego tematu. – Dlaczego został pan w Yorkshire? – zadaje pytanie, które nadal ją nurtuje, lecz dopiero kiedy je wypowiada, orientuje się, że odpowiedź może znów ją speszyć.  
Hagman jednak nie zamierza mówić wprost.  
– Macie tu niezłe ale. – Wzrusza ramionami, wracając do przerwanej przed momentem pracy. – No i nie żebym miał dokąd wracać.  
– Nikt nie czeka na pana w Cheshire?  
– Miałem siostrę. Wątpię, żeby czekała. To już będzie z dziesięć lat...  
– Teraz jest pan bohaterem – zauważa Sally.  
– Teraz jestem jej całkowicie zbędny. – Mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzywo. – Teraz bym im nie przyniósł obiadu, nie? Już by tam dobrze wiedzieli, po co stary Hagman chadza do lasu... – Po tym wyznaniu Sally nie jest już w stanie wydobyć z niego nic prócz półsłówek. Odpuszcza więc. Jeśli trafnie go oceniła, to Daniel Hagman jest człowiekiem, który woli słuchać niż mówić. Nie należy z niczym przesadzać. Następnym razem znów pociągnie go za język.

Nie musi długo czekać. Zapewne nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Hagman sam wyszukuje rzeczy, które mógłby naprawić lub usprawnić w jej domku. Że jednak jest to dość małe i ubogie mieszkanko, wymówki do wizyt szybko się kończą. Sally obawia się, że teraz jego wizyty starą się rzadsze, lecz wtedy, ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna zaczyna pomagać w przytułku. Pan Whitbread, dowiedziawszy się, że nowy znajomy panny Bunting jest zarazem przyjacielem samego majora Sharpe'a, z miejsca nabiera do niego sympatii. Zwłaszcza że ten pracuje dobrze i, co ważniejsze, za darmo. Jej przełożony nie wie rzecz jasna, że Sally dba o to, by zawsze odpłacić Hagmanowi najlepszym obiadem, na jaki ją stać, jednak kobieta ma wrażenie, że pomagałby im i bez tego. Z początku bowiem przychodził tu do niej, teraz jednak wydaje się być równie zainteresowany jej podopiecznymi. Stary żołnierz lubi dzieci, zauważyła to już pierwszego dnia, kiedy znalazła go zaangażowanego w pocieszanie sześcioletniej Emmy, która właśnie rozbiła sobie kolano. Mieszkańcy przytułku też zdają się darzyć go szczerą sympatią i Sally cieszy się z takiego obrotu spraw, tym bardziej, że dzięki temu ona nie musi obawiać się plotek z zewnątrz. Zresztą kto by tam plotkował o starych ludziach, którym dawno już nie w głowie figle?

Dni mijają, robi się coraz chłodniej, jednak w jej domku jest cieplej niż zwykle, gdyż okna zostały porządnie uszczelnione, zaś śmiech i ożywiona rozmowa rozgrzewają równie skutecznie jak ogień na kominku. Sally czuję się już swobodnie w towarzystwie Hagmana, mając już pewność, że nie pomyliła się co do niego ani o jotę w początkach ich znajomości. Teraz zachowują się jak starzy przyjaciele, kobieta opowiada mu o swoich nadziejach i obawach, wyciąga z niego historie o jego wojennych przygodach, słucha jego piosenek o życiu żołnierza. Bo Hagman, jak zauważyła, o wiele chętniej wyraża swoje myśli piosenką niż mową. Ma ładny głos i Sally szybko przyłapuje się na tym, że zaczyna nucić razem z nim. Kobieta zauważa jednak, że jego historie traktują o ludziach, o codziennej rzeczywistości w armii lorda Wellingtona, ale nigdy o wojnie samej w sobie. Jej pytania o bitwy, o których czytano jej z gazet, Hagman zbywa zwykle półsłówkami lub zwyczajnie zmienia temat. Sally tego nie rozumie. Wie, że musiały być to straszne przeżycia, pamięta, co Dick powiedział jej o szturmie Badajoz, jednak wydaje się jej, że podzielenie się nimi z kimś bliskim powinno pomóc w uporaniu się z podobnymi wspomnieniami. Zresztą Hagman wcale nie unika trudnych tematów. Kilkakrotnie opowiadał jej o Benie Perkinsie, strzelcu, którego jej przyjaciel traktował niemalże jak syna, a który nie dożył swoich szesnastych urodzin, przebity bagnetem nie Francuza, ale zdrajcy z ich własnej armii. Dlaczego więc Talavera, Vittoria, Salamanca – te wszystkie słynne bitwy – nigdy nie pojawiają się w jego opowieściach? Pewnego dnia Sally nie wytrzymuje i pyta go o to wprost. Hagman uśmiecha się smutno w odpowiedzi.  
– Bo tego nie da się opisać, dziewczyno. – „Dziewczyno”. Nazwał ją tak po raz pierwszy tej feralnej nocy, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, zapłakaną, z twarzą pokrytą sińcami i zakrzepłą krwią. Kiedy tylko wszedł do jej domku, była dla niego wciąż „panią”, gdy jednak dostrzegł, w jakim jest stanie, natychmiast porzucił wszelkie konwenanse. Teraz wiedziała już, że „dziewczyną” była dla niego jedynie wtedy, gdy zapominał się w chwilach najwyższego wzburzenia. Mimo to lubiła to słowo i emocje w jego głosie, ilekroć je wypowiadał.  
– Mógłbym mówić ci o tym wszystkim do znudzenia, o huku broni, krzykach, zapachu prochu, potu i krwi, czy tym wszechogarniającym strachu, który robi z dobrych ludzi zabójców. Zabić albo być zabitym, tak to jest, dziewczyno. Nie ma w tym niczego wielkiego, niczego bohaterskiego. Mógłbym opisywać to godzinami, ale to tylko słowa, a ty i tak nie miała byś pojęcia o tym, co oznaczają. I obyś nigdy nie miała... – Niespodziewanie Hagman wyciąga zza pazuchy niewielkie zawiniątko i rzuca na stół przed zaskoczoną jego wybuchem Sally. Kobieta przyciąga przedmiot do siebie i widzi kawałek materiału z wyszytym czymś, co wygląda jak dwie duże litery, otoczone wieńcem. Litery, których żadne z nich nie potrafi przeczytać, ale on i tak wie, co oznaczają.  
– To nagroda za Badajoz. Za to, że byliśmy pierwszymi, którzy nie dali się zabić, zanim nie weszliśmy do środka. Cała nasza nagroda. Wiesz, ilu z nas przeżyło i wróciło do Anglii? Z całej kompanii strzelców, która pozostała w Portugalii, kiedy reszta Dziewięćdziesiątego Piątego się wycofała? Czterech, dziewczyno, czterech. Major Sharpe. Sierżant Harper. Harris. I ja. I co tu na nas czekało, ha? Brak pieniędzy, brak pracy, brak dachu na głową. A my mieliśmy szczęście. Wciąż mamy zdrowe ręce i nogi, moglibyśmy pracować, gdyby ktokolwiek zechciał nas zatrudnić. Inni nie mają nawet tego. Umieraliśmy za Anglię, a teraz umieramy, bo Anglia ma nas gdzieś. Nie jesteśmy już jej potrzebni. – Sally wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie spodziewała się, że w tym na pozór spokojnym, poczciwym człowieku może kryć się tyle gniewu, tyle goryczy. Dopiero teraz naprawdę zrozumiała, dlaczego poszedł za Mattem Trumanem, nawet jeśli przez moment oznaczało to zdradzenie Dicka Sharpe'a. Wiedziała, że miał rację, tak samo, jak miał ją Matthew. Ale wiedziała też, że żadnemu z nich ten gniew, choćby najsprawiedliwszy, nie mógł przynieść niczego dobrego.  
– Może powinien pan zwrócić się do lorda Stanwycka? – podsuwa, siląc się na rozsądek w nadziei, że pomoże mu opanować wzburzenie. – Przecież pomogliście ocalić jego maszynę, musi czuć choć trochę wdzięczności, może znajdzie panu jakąś pracę w swojej manufakturze?  
Hagman prycha cicho i Sally wie, że popełniła błąd.  
– Pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że ktokolwiek był wtedy z majorem – mówi gorzko stary żołnierz, wpatrując się w ogień płonący na kominku, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć jej wzroku. – Tacy jak ja nie obchodzą panów, dziewczyno. Tacy jak ja nie obchodzą nikogo.  
– Mnie obchodzą! – wykrzykuje Sally z żarliwością zaskakującą nawet ją samą, czując, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy, których przyczyny nie jest nawet pewna. Hagman odwraca wzrok od paleniska i nareszcie spogląda na nią. Wpatruje się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, po czym wyciąga dłoń i ociera łzę z jej policzka. Zupełnie jak wtedy za pierwszym razem, kiedy ścierał zeń krew...  
– Nie słuchaj mnie, dziewczyno – mówi miękko, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – To tylko narzekania starego wojaka.  
– Tutaj możesz narzekać, ile tylko zechcesz... – zapewnia go Sally. – Może pan – poprawia się natychmiast, a jej twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem. – Przepraszam – szepcze, zawstydzona. – Nie wiem, co we mnie...  
– Daniel – przerywa jej ze śmiechem. – Już dość tych konwenansów, dziewczyno. Sally.  
Kobieta nadal się krępuje, ale nie potrafi mu się sprzeciwić. Czuje, że niczego nie byłaby już w stanie mu odmówić. A przynajmniej prawie niczego. I cieszy ją to równie mocno jak przeraża.

Na początku grudnia spada pierwszy śnieg. Jest niedziela, Sally jak zwykle idzie na końcu grupki sierot, prowadzonych przez pana Whitbreada na cotygodniowe nabożeństwo. Mechanicznie odpowiada na pozdrowienia kilku mijanych kobiet, jednak jest tak pogrążona w myślach, że dopiero w połowie mszy zauważa stojącego po drugiej stronie nawy Daniela. Z zaskoczeniem uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w kościele. Po zakończonych modlitwach wymiguje się od powrotu z dziećmi pierwszą lepszą wymówką – jest przekonana, że pan Whitbread i tak zdążył już dostrzec Hagmana w tłumie wiernych, ale nie wiele ją to obchodzi. Przełożony i tak od dawna wie o ich przyjaźni. Wychodząc z kościoła, straciła wprawdzie przyjaciela z oczu, jednak zgodnie z jej podejrzeniami, kiedy w końcu znajduje się sama na ulicy, Dan natychmiast ją dogania.  
– Śnieg! – oznajmia jej wesoło zamiast przywitania.  
– Zauważyłam. Tak się składa, że mam w domu okna – odpowiada Sally z udawaną złośliwością.  
– Zauważyłem. Tak się składa, że sam je naprawiałem – odcina się Hagman, idealnie naśladując jej ton. Sally potrząsa głową ze śmiechem.  
– Nie powinieneś tak za mną chodzić, co ludzie powiedzą? – choć jej głos jest nadal żartobliwy, Sally rzuca zaniepokojone spojrzenie za siebie, by upewnić się, że większość sąsiadek nadal dzieli się pod kościołem najnowszymi ploteczkami.  
– Powiedzą, że nie powinnaś pokazywać się na ulicy z obcymi mężczyznami, siejąc zgorszenie w całym Keighley – Daniel jest w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, tak, że przez moment Sally zastanawia się, czy jest trzeźwy, jednak na szczęście nie czuje od niego brandy.  
– I jak temu zaradzimy? – pyta go, postanowiwszy dopasować się do jego nastroju.  
– Pójdziemy tam, gdzie nikt nas nie zobaczy. – Towarzysz podsuwa jej ramię. – Chodź, dziewczyno, zabieram cię na spacer.

Wkrótce mijają ostatnie domy Keighley i znajdują się na drodze wiodącej na wrzosowiska. Dan jest nadal zaskakująco rozmowny, jednak Sally wyczuwa w tej jego wesołości jakąś sztuczność i nerwowość. Zwłaszcza, że jej towarzysz mówi dużo jak nigdy, ale niespecjalnie wydaje się zwracać uwagę na jej odpowiedzi, co nie jest w jego stylu. Dopiero kiedy nieco już zmęczona, z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od mrozu, Sally przystaje na mostku łączącym drogę po obu stronach rzeki, jej towarzysz milknie. Przez dłuższą chwilę stoją tak ramię w ramię w zupełnej ciszy, podziwiając otulony śniegiem krajobraz.  
– Sally – odzywa się w końcu Daniel, spoglądając na nią z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Sally niepewnie odwzajemnia spojrzenie, zbita nieco z tropu jego intensywnością.  
– Tak? – pyta cicho, jakby bała się słów, które mogą za moment paść.  
Hagman waha się przez chwilę.  
– Sal, ty... – zaczyna i urywa na sekundę. – Ty cała drżysz, czemu nie powiedziałaś, że ci zimno? Nie masz nawet szalika! – Kiedy kończy, kobieta widzi wyraźnie, że nie to zamierzał powiedzieć. Nie jest zresztą pewna, czy powodem jej drżenia jest akurat mroźne powietrze, bo sama wcale nie czuje się w tej chwili zmarznięta.  
– Jakbyś ty miał – prycha w odpowiedzi, ale Dan i tak zdążył już otoczyć ją ramieniem i teraz wolną ręką usiłuje rozetrzeć jej skostniałe dłonie.  
– Wybacz mi, dziewczyno. Widzisz, stary, a głupi – mruczy jej wprost do ucha. – Chodź, wracamy, zanim przeze mnie nabawisz się zapalenia płuc albo czegoś jeszcze gorszego.  
Sally jest nadal zaskoczona, zarówno jego zachowaniem, jak i własnymi reakcjami, których nie rozumie. Ma w końcu prawie czterdzieści lat, jej rówieśniczki maja już gromady wnuków. Nie powinna odgrywać podlotka, któremu jeszcze pstro w głowie. I Hagman tym bardziej nie powinien, wszak jest jeszcze parę lat starszy od niej. To nie wypada.  
– To nie wypada! – powtarza na głos, wysuwając się z jego objęć i szybko rozglądając się dookoła.  
– Nikogo tu nie ma, Sal. – Wzrok Daniela podąża za jej. – Chciałem tylko cię ogrzać – dorzuca przepraszająco.  
Złość Sally mija tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. Zresztą nie potrafiłaby się na niego gniewać, cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie kiedy patrzy na nią tym wzrokiem zbitego psiaka.  
– Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli panią uraziłem, panno Sally – dodaje Hagman w tym samym momencie, zupełnie jakby czytał w jej myślach.  
– Nie uraziłeś mnie. – Kobieta nareszcie się uśmiecha. – I nie ma potrzeby, żebyś przepraszał. Ale masz rację, tu jest równie pięknie co mroźnie, wracajmy już.

– Czy na Półwyspie mieliście dużo śniegu? – pyta Sally w drodze powrotnej. Nierzadko zdarza im się milczeć w swoim towarzystwie i oboje wydaja się lubić te chwile, jednak tego dnia cisza im ciąży, za wszelką cenę silą się więc na bezpieczne tematy do rozmowy.  
– Bywało, zwłaszcza w górach. Najgorsza była zima tysiąc osiemset dziewiątego. Zostaliśmy sami, gromadka strzelców i porucznik Sharpe, który nie miał pojęcia, jak nami dowodzić. – Sally spogląda na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wiele słyszała już o bohaterskich przygodach Dicka, ale jego początki w mundurze oficera to dla niej wciąż nowy temat. Informacja tym, że major Sharpe i sierżant Harper rozpoczęli swoją przyjaźń od bójki i aresztowania tego drugiego za bunt przeciwko oficerowi i próbę dezercji, wprawia ją w niemałe zaskoczenie.  
– Major Sharpe wykorzystywał tę piekielną zimę do karania pijaków – ciągnie swoje wspomnienia Dan. – Nic tak nie otrzeźwia człowieka, jak bieg po śniegu na golasa... O, wybacz, Sally. – Ale ku jego wyraźnemu zdziwieniu, kobieta wybucha śmiechem, wyobraziwszy sobie podobną scenę, dodatkowo ucieszona faktem, że znów rozmawiają jak starzy przyjaciele.  
– I ty też tak biegałeś? – pyta żartobliwie z nieudolnie udawanym wyrzutem.  
– Czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś mnie pijanego, dziewczyno? – śmieje się Hagman w odpowiedzi. – Powiem ci tak, jeden, jedyny raz poszedłem do lasu po paru głębszych i skończyłem w przeklętej armii. Nie popełniłem więcej tego błędu z obawy, żeby nie skończyło się jeszcze gorzej. Ale nie ma co winić chłopaków za to, że pili – dodaje po chwili poważniejszym tonem. – Czasem potrzeba wszystkiego, co tylko człowiek może znaleźć, żeby dodać sobie odwagi. A czasem nawet to jest za mało.  
Sally milczy, szukając odpowiednich słów, lecz zanim je znajduje, wyrastają przed nimi pierwsze domy Keighley.

Kiedy znajduje się z powrotem w domu, czeka już na nią Jimmy, jeden z podopiecznych, z wezwaniem do gabinetu pana Whitbreada. Whitbread, który kieruje przytułkiem od wielu lat, jest człowiekiem samotnym, w pełni oddanym pracy. Łączy go z panną Bunting jeśli nawet nie przyjaźń, to przynajmniej szczery szacunek. Nierzadko konsultuje z nią decyzje dotyczące nie tylko prowadzenia instytucji, ale i dobra dzieciaków, dlatego kobieta nie czuje żadnego zaskoczenia tym wezwaniem w niedzielne popołudnie. Kiedy wchodzi, przełożony oferuje jej krzesło, po czym odwraca się do okna i milczy tak długo, że Sally zaczyna się niepokoić.  
– Coś się stało, proszę pana? – pyta w końcu cicho.  
Mężczyzna wzdycha i niepewnie podchodzi do biurka. Wydaje się dziwnie zagubiony, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, jak zacząć.  
– Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Bunting, ale doniesiono mi dziś o pewnych sprawach i czuję się w obowiązku poruszyć je w pani obecności – mówi w końcu oficjalnym tonem. Sally przypomina sobie natychmiast spojrzenia kobiet pod kościołem i zaczyna domyślać się, jaki jest powód rozmowy. Czyżby któraś jednak zauważyła ją oddalającą się pod rękę z Danielem?  
– Pewne osoby wyraziły swoje zaniepokojenie stosunkami, jakie łączą panią z panem Hagmanem.  
Sally prycha głośno na te słowa. Whitbread unosi dłoń, prosząc, by nie przerywała.  
– Droga panno Bunting – odzywa się nieco łagodniej. – Przecież ja znam panią nie od dziś i wiem, że nie dzieje się nic zdrożnego. Zresztą ufam też pani przyjacielowi. To dobry człowiek i widzę, ile dobrego robi dla nas i dla naszych podopiecznych. I dla pani także, moja droga – dodaje z uśmiechem.  
Sally peszy się wyraźnie.  
– Ja i pan Hagman jesteśmy tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi – odpowiada stanowczo i z przekonaniem godnym większej sprawy, ignorując przy tym złośliwy głosik w jej głowie, który insynuuje, że pragnie przekonać też przy okazji samą siebie. – Zresztą ludziom w naszym wieku nie w głowie już żadne głupoty.  
– Tak, tak, to samo powiedziałem moim informatorkom – mówi jej przełożony z rozbawieniem. – Chcę tylko, by pani wiedziała, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby...  
– Panie Whitbread! – przerywa mu Sally z oburzeniem, groźnie mrużąc oczy.  
– Dobrze, już dobrze – mężczyzna natychmiast ulega. – Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że choć nie uwierzę nigdy w to, jakoby świadomie dawała pani zły przykład naszym podopiecznym, to pragnąłbym przestrzec, jeśli pani pozwoli, aby uważała pani na swoją reputację, którą osiągnęła pani przez wiele lat poświeceń i ciężkiej pracy dla dobra naszych sierot. Bo reputacja to taka zabawna rzecz, którą o wiele łatwiej stracić z powodu błahostki, niż na nią zasłużyć.  
Sally odwraca wzrok, trzęsąc się ze złości i mordując w myślach miejscowe plotkarki, które sprowadziły na nią tę krępującą rozmowę. Pan Whitbread jednak, widząc jej wzburzenie, nie kontynuuje, ale, spełniwszy swój obowiązek, zmienia temat na zbliżające się wielkimi krokami Boże Narodzenie i wkrótce Sally jest już równie jak on zaangażowana w snucie planów, jak uczynić ten dzień choć trochę weselszym od codziennej doli ich małych podopiecznych.

W poniedziałek Daniel się nie pojawia, przez kolejne parę dni także nie i Sally zaczyna się niepokoić. Nie zawsze widują się codziennie, jednak to już długo jak na niego, zwłaszcza że obiecał pomóc chłopcom naprawić starą drabinę, którą znaleźli w jakiejś rupieciarni. Dopiero pod koniec tygodnia zjawia się w jej domku jak gdyby nigdy nic, przez co troska Sally natychmiast przechodzi w irytację.  
– Mam tu coś dla ciebie, dziewczyno – mówi wesoło gość, zupełnie nie zauważając jej miny, i wyciąga zza pazuchy czerwony szalik. – Żebyś mi nie zmarzła, jak znowu dasz się zaprosić na spacer.  
Sally prycha i cofa się przed wyciągniętą ręką jak półdzika kotka.  
– Skąd to masz? – pyta podejrzliwie.  
– No przecież nie ukradłem. – Dan wyraźnie nie rozumie jej reakcji. – Uczciwie zarobiłem.  
– Uczciwie? – kolejne parsknięcie. – Przyznaj się, Danielu Hagmanie, znowu poszedłeś do lasu polować na cudze?  
Tym razem uśmiech całkowicie znika z twarzy mężczyzny.  
– Powiedziałem, że uczciwie – powtarza z naciskiem. – Grałem w karczmie przez pięć nocy z rzędu.  
– Grałeś? – powtarza Sally, zbita z tropu.  
– Na skrzypcach. Tak zarabiam na życie – wyjaśnia Dan cierpliwie. – Jakieś wesele, jakieś chrzciny... Jak kto bogatszy, to nawet urodziny. Zawsze gdzieś potrzebują muzykanta. A teraz zimą to i w karczmie częściej wiara się zbiera, zawsze coś wpadnie, a jak nie, to chociaż zjeść dadzą albo i przespać się gdzieś w stajni.  
– Sypiasz w stajni? – wyrywa się z ust Sally, zanim kobieta orientuje się, że nie powinna była pytać.  
Dan nie wygląda jednak na urażonego.  
– Gdzie się da – wzrusza ramionami. – Byle do wiosny, wiosną będzie łatwiej. No a teraz, jak już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, przyjmiesz go? – ponownie wyciąga do niej szalik.  
Policzki Sally płoną wstydem.  
– Przepraszam – szepce cicho, wreszcie przyjmując prezent. – Bardzo ci dziękuję i naprawdę przepraszam, Dan. Nie wiem, co mnie opętało.  
Mężczyzna uśmiecha się ciepło i, pomagając jej owinąć szyję szalikiem, przelotem delikatnie ściska jej rękę.  
– Nie szkodzi, Sal, nie szkodzi. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ci się podoba.  
Sally mruga energicznie, starając się przegonić atakujące ją znienacka łzy wzruszenia. Nawet nie prezentem, ale tym, że Daniel ani przez chwilę się na nią nie gniewa.  
– Tak, jest piękny. I taki ciepły.  
Stoją przez chwilę w milczeniu, jakby żadne nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć dalej.  
– Idą Święta... – Dan odzywa się pierwszy.  
Sally uderza dłonią w czoło.  
– Całkiem zapomniałam z tego wszystkiego. Pan Whitbread zaprasza cię na świąteczny obiad do nas, do przytułku. To nie będzie żadna uczta, jak się pewnie domyślasz, ale będzie nawet trochę mięsa, panie z Towarzystwa Pomocy Sierotom i Wdowom z Keighley już nam to obiecały. I dodatkowy opał, może nawet raz w roku dzieciaki nie będą zamarzać nocą. Ostatnio sypiają po trzy w jednym łóżku, żeby było cieplej... – Sally zdaje sobie sprawę, że paple bez ładu i składu, jednak wszystkiego winna jest dziwna mina jej towarzysza. Dan wygląda na zbitego z tropu, zupełnie jakby miał inne plany na Boże Narodzenie, jednak zapytany zapewnia ją, że z pewnością przyjdzie i prosi, by podziękowała przełożonemu w jego imieniu.  
– I koniecznie przynieś skrzypce! – dorzuca Sally wesoło. Nigdy nie słyszała, jak gra i jest bardzo ciekawa, a dzieciaki z pewnością ucieszą się z dodatkowego wsparcia w kolędowaniu.

Święta – jak to zwykle bywa – nadchodzą szybciej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewa. Dan zjawa się zgodnie z obietnicą. Choć ma na sobie nadal to samo stare, wyświechtane i byle jak połatane ubranie, to jest ogolony, włosy zaplótł w ciasny warkoczyk, z którego wiatr i tak zdążył już uwolnić pojedyncze pasma, i zdaniem Sally wygląda niemalże ładnie. Dzieciaki jak zawsze się do niego garną i kiedy po wspólnej modlitwie zebrani zasiadają przy wyjątkowo przykrytym białym, a przynajmniej względnie białym, obrusem stole, mała Emma natychmiast wdrapuje się mu na kolana. Pan Whitbread poleca jednej ze starszych dziewczynek ją zabrać, ale Dan tylko ze śmiechem potrząsa głową i zagadując sześciolatkę, władowuje w nią nie tylko jej własną porcję świątecznego puddingu, ale także większą część swojej.  
– Masz dzieci? – pyta go Emma, kiedy już się najadła.  
– Nie mam. Ale gdybym miał, na pewno byłyby takie ładne i miłe jak ty.  
Emma drapie się po główce, by po chwili zastanowienia podjąć temat.  
– A ja nie mam taty ani mamy. Mogę pójść z tobą i z panną Sally?  
Sally rumieni się, słysząc chichoty starszych dzieciaków, natychmiast ukrócone przez pana Whitbreada. Dan jednak nie daje się tak łatwo zbić z tropu.  
– Przecież panna Sally opiekuje się wami wszystkimi – przypomina małej. – Zupełnie jak mama.  
Dziewczynka kręci głową.  
– Z mamą się mieszka i ma się ją tylko dla siebie.  
Hagman unosi na moment wzrok, a wtedy spojrzenia jego i Sally spotykają się i kobieta niespodziewanie rozumie, że myślą o tym samym. Jak by to było mieć własną rodzinę, własne dzieci. Tylko dla siebie, tak jak chce tego Emma. Zaraz jednak posiłek kończy się i nadchodzi czas na kolędowanie. Dan wydobywa skrzypce, sadza Emmę przy sobie na ławie i zaczyna grać. Sally zafascynowana wpatruje się w sprawność, z jaką jego palce tańczą na gryfie, wkrótce jednak przywołuje się do porządku i dołącza do śpiewających i dokazujących przy tym ile wlezie dzieci. Z rozrzewnieniem spogląda na te sieroty, które po raz pierwszy od dawna najedzone do syta, śmieją się od ucha do ucha i wprost nie mogą usiedzieć w miejscu.

Kiedy opuszczają główny budynek przytułku, jest już ciemna noc. Wiatr, który od rana huczał w bezlistnych gałęziach, teraz ustał i w powietrzu wirują tylko drobne płatki śniegu. Panuje taka cisza i spokój, że gdyby nie mróz, Sally chętnie pozostałaby na zewnątrz nieco dłużej. Dan zaczyna się żegnać, ale jest przecież Boże Narodzenie, nikt nie powinien być samotny w taki dzień jak dziś. Wszak w tę jedną noc w roku może zużyć nieco więcej świec i opału niż zwykle, zaprasza więc przyjaciela do siebie, by jeszcze trochę poświętować. Hagman z wdzięcznością przyjmuje zaproszenie. Wkrótce na kominku płonie niewielki ognień – za mały, by znacznie nagrzać wychłodzone wnętrze, ale w sam raz, by zagotować wodę na herbatę. Oboje okrywają się więc dodatkowymi pledami i przysuwają krzesła jak najbliżej paleniska, by nie stracić ani odrobiny ciepła.  
– Dlaczego się nie ożeniłeś? - pyta Sally znienacka, wciąż myśląc o małej Emmie. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, że przecież to tylko jej domysły, bo żadne z nich nie poruszało dotychczas tego tematu. Przeczuwa jednak, że gdyby Dan był, dajmy na to, wdowcem, to już by o tym wiedziała. Nawet jeśli sam o tym nie mówił, to Sally już dawno wyczuła w jego całym zachowaniu, że nie ma zbyt wiele doświadczenia w rozmowach z kobietami. Jak na ponad czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę bywa czasem zaskakująco nieśmiały. Nawet teraz stary żołnierz wzrusza tylko ramionami i mija dłuższa chwila, nim odpowie:  
– Nie złożyło się.  
Sally ma ochotę pytać dalej, ale ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, nie wypada.  
– Mnie na ten przykład nikt nigdy nie chciał. – Zmusza się do krzywego uśmiechu. – A nie, przepraszam, był taki jeden. Syn kowala, pijak jak jego ojciec. Nazwał mnie niewdzięczną krową, bo, rozumiesz, ja, biedna sierota bez posagu, ośmieliłam się odmówić swojej ręki nieokrzesanemu wieprzkowi. – Mimo wielu lat wspomnienie to nadal ją boli. Dan musi widzieć jej minę mimo panującego w izbie półmroku, może tez zresztą wystarcza mu gorycz w jej głosie, bo pochyla się w jej stronę i delikatnie dotyka jej ręki.  
– Zapomnij o takich przeklętych głupcach, dziewczyno. Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej.  
Sally mruga szybko i spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem. Hagman musi interpretować jej spojrzenie inaczej, bo natychmiast cofa dłoń.  
– Wybacz, Sal. Miałem na myśli, że gdyby ten świat był taki, jakim go Pan Bóg stworzył, nikogo nie powinien obchodzić posag, ale dobre serce.  
Sally uśmiecha się szeroko i na moment spuszcza wzrok, zaraz jednak podejmuje temat. Nigdy nie zwierzała się nikomu z podobną szczerością i teraz, kiedy już zaczęła, nie potrafi przestać.  
– Kiedyś marzyłam o małżeństwie, wiesz? O własnym gospodarstwie, dzieciach... A potem marzyłam już nie dla siebie, ale dla nich, dzieciaków z przytułku. Myślałam sobie, że gdyby znalazł się jakiś dobry człowiek, myślący tak jak ja, moglibyśmy przygarnąć dwójkę czy nawet trójkę tych biedactw i dać im namiastkę tego, co straciły...  
– A teraz?  
Sally zastanawia się przez chwilę.  
– A teraz zrozumiałam już, że nie potrafiłabym wybrać tylko jednego czy kilku. One wszystkie są moje, każde dziecko, jakie tu trafia, ma we mnie matkę. Gdybym miała zostawić to wszystko, to byłaby zdrada, rozumiesz? Byłabym jak matka porzucająca własne potomstwo.  
– A gdybyś nie musiała tego porzucać? Gdyby twój mąż nie miał nic przeciwko twojej pracy w przytułku? – pyta dalej Dan.  
Sally potrząsa głową.  
– Nie było mi to pisane. Widać już taki mój los. Każdy ma swoje miejsce na ziemi, swoją rolę. Moją było poświęcenie się sierotom... Są gorsze role do odegrania, prawda?  
– Znacznie, znacznie gorsze, dziewczyno. – Mężczyzna uśmiecha się smutno i Sally czuje się winna.  
– Nie myślałam przecież o tobie, Dan! – zapewnia go natychmiast.  
– Ale nie mam zbyt wielu powodów do dumy, nie? Które z nas będzie miało więcej do powiedzenia przed Świętym Piotrem, dziewczyno? Sally Bunting, zastępcza matka tuzinów sierot. Czy Dan Hagman, kłusownik i żołnierz, zabójca?  
Sally drży, słysząc te słowa. Nigdy tak o nich nie myślała, o Danielu, Dicku, sierżancie Harperze. Wiedziała parzcież, że każdy z nich musiał zabić serki Francuzów, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie nazwałaby ich mordercami.  
– Robiłeś to, co musiałeś – przekonuje.  
– Taaak – mruczy Dan cicho, odwracając wzrok i Sally po raz pierwszy zaczyna zastanawiać się, co czuli, on i inni żołnierze, strzelając do wroga. Strach? Żal? Czy może satysfakcję?  
– Pójdę już – odzywa się gość po chwili, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Obserwując, jak powoli podnosi się z krzesła, zupełnie jakby w tę jedną noc przybyło mu z dziesięć lat, Sally podejmuje decyzję.  
– Zostań – prosi cicho. Hagman zatrzymuje się i posyła jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. – To znaczy, nie tak. – Kobieta śmieje się krótko i nerwowo. Wie, że łamie właśnie wszelkie zasady, wszelkie konwenanse. Ta myśl spadła na nią niespodziewanie, jednak, przekonuje sama siebie, jest Boże Narodzenie i nikomu, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzyłaby, żeby spędził tę noc samotnie gdzieś w szopie albo, co gorsza, na mrozie.  
– Weź te dwa pledy, dam ci jeszcze koc z sypialni, umościsz się jakoś tu na podłodze. Tylko tę jedną noc i nikt nawet się nie dowie. Przecież są Święta – argumentuje i Dan bardzo szybko ulega. Uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością, bierze od niej stertę koców i zdmuchuje świecę.  
Choć czuje się z tym głupio, Sally na wszelki wypadek zastawia drzwi do sypialni krzesłem, jako że klucza do starego zamka nigdy nie posiadała. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami zapora nie okazuje się jednak potrzebna, a kiedy budzi się o świcie, Daniela już nie ma, pledy i koc leżą złożone na jednym z krzeseł, a na kominku tli się niewielki ognień. Sally uśmiecha się lekko i delikatnie wygładza dłonią fałdki na kocu. Po chwili opamiętuje się jednak, potrząsa głową i zabiera się za poranną toaletę. Święta nadal trwają, a dzieciaki zaraz wstaną i będą potrzebowały śniadania.

Zima zmierza ku końcowi, większość śniegu stopiła się już i całe Keighley przypomina jedną wielką burą i błotnistą kałużę. Sally unosi wolną ręką sukienkę, martwiąc się przy okazji o trzewiki, które niejedne już przetrwały roztopy i wszystko wskazuje na to, że mogą nie dotrzymać kolejnych. Jest zmarznięta i podirytowana przygnębiającą aurą. Nie marzy o niczym innym, jak tylko uwolnić przemoczone stopy i ogrzać je przy kominku, jednak jak na złość właśnie wtedy niemalże zderza się z wdową Bevan. Wbrew własnym zasadom Sally przeklina w myślach.  
– Panno Bunting, jak to dobrze, że się spotykamy! – wykrzykuje staruszka. – Od dawna już chciałam z tobą pogadać, moje dziecko. – Sally zaciska zęby. Zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do pobłażliwego i protekcjonalnego traktowania ze strony zamężnych sąsiadek, wie jednak, że mimo swego pochodzenia jest względnie szanowana w okolicy ze względu na jej pełną poświęcenia pracę w przytułku. Nie masz niczego, prócz reputacji, przypomina sobie nie wiedzieć czemu rozmowę z przełożonym sprzed paru tygodni. Sądząc po minie wdowy – jednej z największych plotkarek w miasteczku – Sally czuje, że kwestia jej reputacji zostanie za chwilę poruszona.  
– Doszły mnie słuchy o twojej przyjaźni z pewnym włóczęgą. – Nie pomyliła się.  
– Pan Hagman nie jest włóczęgą – mówi ostro. – Jest dobrym człowiekiem, który pomaga panu Whitbreadowi i mnie w pracy w przytułku.  
– To obcy! – wytyka wdowa, marszcząc nos, jakby z obrzydzeniem. – Żołnierz! I do tego mówią, że Cygan!  
– Bzdury – prycha Sally z irytacją. – Przypominam pani, że pan Hagman jest dobrym przyjacielem naszego majora Sharpe'a. – Cała okolica zbierała się, kiedy czytano o wojennych wyczynach ich krajana. Dick miał ongiś w Keighley grupę wielbicieli, jednak ostatnie wydarzenia wiele w tej kwestii zmieniły.  
– No właśnie! – wykrzykuje wdowa z mściwą satysfakcją. – Tego samego Sharpe'a, który kazał strzelać do Bogu ducha winnych robotników i ich rodzin zgromadzonych na pokojowym spotkaniu!  
Sally zaciska pięści, świadoma, że podczas gdy Dick zdołał przekonać większość liczących się w Keighley osób o swojej niewinności, Matt Truman na zawsze pozostanie w opinii wielu niebezpiecznym podjudzaczem.  
– Major Sharpe nie wydał tego rozkazu – mówi powoli, tłumiąc gniew. – To jego kapitan był za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Major próbował zapobiec masakrze.  
– Tak mówi twój przyjaciel, moja droga? Podobno on też był wtedy na placu.  
Sally liczy w myślach do dziesięciu. Wie, że Dan próbował ratować chociaż kobiety i dzieci, że sam przez moment zwątpił w niewinność swojego dawnego dowódcy, a gdy się o niej przekonał, pomógł mu schwytać prawdziwego winowajcę. Kobieta rozumie jednak, że żadne argumenty nie trafią do wdowy Bevan, dlatego decyduje się milczeć.  
– Doprawdy, moje dziecko, martwi mnie twoja naiwność. I to w twoim wieku, kiedy powinnaś już myśleć o sprawach ostatecznych. – Jesteś ode mnie jakieś piętnaście lat starsza, ty stara kwoko, myśli Sally, przygryzając wargi. – Zawsze uważałam, że dobra z ciebie dziewczyna, całkiem, całkiem niegłupia. Skoro już nie wyszłaś za mąż, to przynajmniej poświęciłaś się pracy na rzecz sierot, zdobywając powszechny szacunek.  
– Nie zamierzam zaniedbać tej pracy, jeśli o to chodzi – wtrąca Sally chłodno. – Moi podopieczni są dla mnie zawsze najważniejsi.  
– Ach, tak, tak, nie wątpię – świergocze staruszka, uśmiechając się z obrzydliwą słodyczą. – Wszak jesteś dla nich jak matka. Dlatego rozumiesz chyba sama, że musisz dawać im dobry przykład? Słyszałam, że jedna z waszych dziewcząt została pokojówką i to nie u byle kogo! Co będzie, jak doniosą jej chlebodawcom, że pannica wychowała się w miejscu, gdzie toleruje się niezamężne kobiety przyjmujące pod swój dach panów o wątpliwej reputacji?  
Sally blednie i czerwieni się na przemian. Ona nie wie, powtarza sobie. Stara raszpla nie może wiedzieć, to tylko jej domysły... Ale kiedy wreszcie uwalnia się od towarzystwa sąsiadki, wątpliwości towarzyszą jej przez całą drogę do domu. Gdy w końcu znajduje się w swojej chatce, nie pamięta już nawet o przemoczonych trzewikach, odrzuca tylko paczkę ze sprawunkami na stół i osuwa się na krzesło, wciąż trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania. Wie, że wdowa chciała jej dokuczyć... a może zresztą nawet nie świadomie dokuczyć, pani Bevan uważa, że jej obowiązkiem jest wychowywać i pouczać wszystkich dookoła. Tak czy inaczej musi to oznaczać, że plotki o niej i o Danielu krążą już w o wiele szerszych kręgach niż przypuszczała. Co zatem, jeśli staruszka ma rację? Co jeśli Sally nie tylko straci z trudem wypracowaną reputację, ale jeżeli jej zachowanie zagrozi dobremu imieniu podopiecznych, których tak usilnie stara się przygotować na poradzenie sobie w świecie za murami przytułku? Z drugiej strony, nie robią przecież niczego zdrożnego, ona i Dan. Są tylko przyjaciółmi, cóż w tym dziwnego, że dwoje samotnych starszych ludzi szuka nawzajem swojego towarzystwa? Ale jeśli otoczenie nabrało podejrzeń co do rodzaju łączącej ich relacji, to może rzeczywiście coś jest na rzeczy? Może nie powinni widywać się tak często, nie powinna tak często zapraszać go do siebie? Spotykają się w przytułku, podczas pracy – o to nikt nie może mieć do nich pretensji. Chodzi o te chwile, kiedy są sam na sam. Chwile trwające nieraz równie długo jak tamte. Sally była dotychczas przekonana, że nikt nie może podejrzewać ludzi w ich wieku o nic zdrożnego. Najwyraźniej jednak się myliła. Jedyne, co ma kobieta taka jak ona, to reputacja, przypomina sobie po raz kolejny. I czas najwyższy zadbać o nią, nim będzie za późno.

Kiedy Dan zjawia się u niej następnego dnia, Sally jest blada z niewyspania i zdenerwowania, ale podjęła już decyzję.  
– Musimy porozmawiać – mówi odrobinę tylko drżącym głosem, zamykając drzwi za gościem. Na widok zaciętej miny przyjaciółki mężczyzna przystaje na środku izdebki w oczekiwaniu na jej dalsze słowa.  
– Myślałam długo o naszych stosunkach – zaczyna Sally niepewnie, nie ruszywszy się od drzwi. – I doszłam do wniosku, że nie postępujemy właściwie. Nie możemy wiecznie zasłaniać się wiekiem i naszą przyjaźnią... – Ku jej zdziwieniu Dan uśmiecha się szeroko i podchodzi bliżej.  
– Wiem, Sal – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Wiem, dziewczyno. Dawno już chciałem to powiedzieć. Wtedy, na spacerze. I potem, na święta...  
– O czym ty mówisz, Dan? – pyta kobieta, zbita z tropu. Oczy Hagmana lśnią, twarz jest rozpromieniona jak nigdy dotąd i do Sally powoli zaczyna docierać, że mężczyzna opacznie zrozumiał jej słowa.  
– Przecież wiesz, Sal. – Dan zatrzymuje się i patrzy na nią zaskoczeniem. – Wiem, że nie mam zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Chciałbym ci obiecać, że znajdę pracę, przyniosę te parę szylingów na koniec tygodnia, ale nie wiem. Bóg mi świadkiem, dziewczyno, że próbowałem, cały czas próbuję, ale nie wiem. Tak samo jak nie wiem, czy zdołam utrzymać nas oboje przy pomocy skrzypiec. Ale wiedz, że prędzej pójdę żebrać niż pozwolę, żebyś chodziła głodna, Sal! – Sally słucha jego gorączkowych zapewnień z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Takiego rozwoju spraw nie brała pod uwagę. Przez te wszystkie tygodnie, miesiące ani przez moment nie przyszło jej do głowy, że to się może tak skończyć. Na litość Boską, ma czterdzieści lat! A on jeszcze więcej. Ludzie w ich wieku nie biorą ślubów, nie zakładają rodzin. Staliby się pośmiewiskiem całego sąsiedztwa. Chociaż z drugiej strony... czy nie lepiej być wyśmiewanym za miłość niż potępianym za niemoralność? I czy nie lepiej znosić nawet kpiny we dwoje, niż żyć samotnie ze swoim dobrym imieniem za jedynego towarzysza?  
– Sal?  
Kobieta mruga energicznie, nadal nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
– To nie to miałaś na myśli, prawda? – pyta Hagman cicho. Blask w jego oczach już przygasł.  
– Nie... Tak... Ja... – jąka się Sally, wciąż myśląc gorączkowo.  
– Rozumiem. – Dan uśmiecha się smutno i rusza w stronę drzwi, ale przyjaciółka wciąż stoi na jego drodze.  
– Nic nie rozumiesz, zaczekaj! – woła Sally, nie pozwalając się minąć. – Daj mi czas, proszę! Zaskoczyłeś mnie, potrzebuję czasu do namysłu – tłumaczy gorączkowo.  
Daniel kiwa głową.  
– Myśl, ile ci trzeba, dziewczyno – mówi miękko. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

I Sally myśli. Mijają dni, przechodzą w tygodnie. Do Yorkshire zawitała już wiosna, a ona nadal nie dała Danielowi odpowiedzi. Pozornie niewiele się między nimi zmieniło od tej pamiętnej rozmowy. Nadal spotykają się niemal co dnia, choć teraz najczęściej w przytułku, u niej nieco rzadziej. Kobieta świadomie stara się unikać dłuższego przebywania z nim sam na sam. Nie ze względu swoje dobre imię – jej domek stoi wszak w takim miejscu, że lwia część tych wizyt i tak pozostałaby niezauważona – ale ze względu na obawę, że cierpliwość Hagmana w końcu się wyczerpie i przyjaciel zażąda od niej, by nareszcie podjęła decyzję. I ma do tego wszelkie prawo, myśli Sally, zła na własne niezdecydowanie. Noc w noc – bo za dnia jest zwykle na tyle zajęta, że może odpocząć od myśli – rozważa wszystkie za i przeciw. Boi się, że cokolwiek nie wybierze, i tak będzie tego potem żałować. Jeśli wyjdzie za niego, przybłędę, żołnierza, ludzie będą mieć pretensje, a może nawet wytykać ich palcami. Zniosłaby to pewnie, ale co z jej sierotami? Pan Whitbread lubi Hagmana, jednak jeśli oburzeni jej reputacją darczyńcy zaczną wywierać na niego nacisk, z pewnością nie będzie się wahał przed wyrzuceniem jej... to znaczy ich... na bruk. Sally wie, że przesadza, że pewnie tych naprawdę wpływowych parafian niewiele obchodzi, co dzieje się w przytułku, byleby sąsiedzi wiedzieli, że przekazali odpowiednio wysoką darowiznę na rzecz biednych znajd i podrzutków. Jedak kobieta przyzwyczaiła się już do swojego życia, swojego domku, codziennych obowiązków. Czy potrafi nawet nie tyle je narazić, co tak po prostu podzielić je wszystkie z drugim człowiekiem? Im dłużej nad tym myśli, tym bardziej nie wie nawet, czy to, co czuje do Daniela, to miłość, czy tylko przyjaźń i przywiązanie. Z drugiej jednak strony odmawiając, ryzykuje utratę tego, co między nimi jest. Utratę jedynego przyjaciela, kogoś, na kogo zawsze może liczyć i kto czyni jej życie pełniejszym. A Sally wie, że gdyby teraz Dan zniknął na stałe z jej życia, byłoby to dla niej niezwykle bolesne. Może więc na tym właśnie polega miłość? Nie wie. Sally Bunting nigdy w życiu nie była zakochana. Bo i w kim? Mężczyźni może i spoglądali na nią, kiedy była młodsza, nie był to jednak taki rodzaj mężczyzn, z którymi chciałaby się związać, a i oni nie patrzyli na nią bynajmniej jak na materiał na żonę. Z takimi jak ona można było zabawić się w zamian za czułe słówka, obietnice nie do spełnienia lub też drobną błyskotkę. Daniel był pierwszym mężczyzną, który zobaczył w niej jednocześnie i kobietę, i człowieka takiego, jak on sam. Rozumiał ją i wspierał, nigdy nie żądając niczego w zamian. Jak mogła odtrącić kogoś takiego? Poczciwy, łagodny Dan, może nieco nieokrzesany, za to z sercem na dłoni. Sally jest już bliska tego, by powiedzieć mu „tak”, ale wtedy zawsze znów nachodzą ją wątpliwości i wraca do punktu wyjścia.

Kiedy pewnego wiosennego wieczora Hagman puka do jej drzwi, Sally, widząc jego poważne spojrzenie i zmarszczone brwi, jest pewna, że nadszedł dla niej moment decyzji. I, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, odkrywa, że czuje nie tylko lęk, lecz i ulgę. Wóz albo przewóz, tak czy inaczej dziś wszystko się wyjaśni. Kobieta zagląda w głąb siebie i odkrywa, że pierwszym słowem, jakie tam odnajduje, jest „tak”. A więc dobrze, myśli sobie. Lepiej spróbować i żałować, niż żałować, że się nie spróbowało. Kiedy jednak gość nareszcie się odzywa, z jego ust padają słowa zupełnie inne od spodziewanego pytania.  
– On wrócił – mówi Daniel cichym, niskim głosem, nagle unikając jej wzroku. Sally wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
– Kto? – wykrztusza po chwili.  
– Bonaparte. Mówią, że już jest we Francji.– Kobieta czuje, że robi jej się słabo. Powoli osuwa się na krzesło i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.  
– I co teraz? – pyta szeptem po chwili, spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
Dan wzrusza ramionami.  
– Nochal się z nim rozprawi. – Sally wie już, że „Nochalem” zwali w Hiszpanii Wellingtona. – Ale będzie potrzebował starych wiarusów. Najpierw wyrzucili nas na bruk, a teraz będą nas błagać, żebyśmy wrócili. – Mężczyzna krzywi się nieznacznie.  
– Pójdziesz? – pyta Sally cicho, bojąc się tego, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
– A chcesz, żebym został, dziewczyno? – A więc jednak zapytał... Kobieta usiłuje zebrać myśli, lecz najwyraźniej Dan ma już dość czekania. – Jedno słowo, Sal, jedno słowo i zostanę, przecież wiesz! – mówi gorączkowo.  
Sally czuje, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Teraz już wie na pewno, że oddałaby wszystko, żeby został. Ale jednocześnie dociera do niej, że nie ma prawa go zatrzymać.  
– To musi być twoja decyzja, Dan – mówi drżącym głosem.  
– Nie – protestuje on. – Chcę wiedzieć, czego ty byś chciała.  
– Czego ja bym chciała? Chciałabym, żeby ten przeklęty Bonaparte utopił się gdzieś po drodze! – wykrzykuje Sally, zrywając się z miejsca. – Chciałabym, żebym była bardziej zdecydowana, bardziej odważna. Chciałabym, żebym podjęła tę decyzję już dawno! Ale teraz jest już za późno, za późno! – Teraz już naprawdę płacze, jednak mimo to gestem powstrzymuje go od przerywania jej. – Bo teraz ważne jest, czego ty chcesz. A ty chcesz iść, prawda? – kończy.  
Daniel wbija wzrok w ścianę gdzieś za nią.  
– Spędziłem w armii prawie dziesięć lat, dziewczyno. Powinno wystarczyć, prawda? – Uśmiecha się gorzko i na moment milknie. – Muszę dokończyć, co zacząłem, Sal – mówi nagle, spoglądając nareszcie wprost na nią, zupełnie jakby wzrokiem błagał ją o zrozumienie tego, czego nie potrafi wyjaśnić jej przy pomocy słów.  
– Nie mogę ci tego zabronić – szepce Sally, połykając łzy.  
– A chcesz?  
– Chcę – przyznaje w końcu. – Ale gdybyś teraz został ze względu na mnie, żadne z nas nie byłoby szczęśliwe.  
Dan powoli kiwa głową, ale nie mówi już nic. Odwraca się w stronę buzującego na kominku ognia, a po chwili ciszy zaczyna śpiewać.

 

_Must I be bound to leave your side_  
When all my heart is begging me to bide  
And every step takes me further from your door  
Will I see thee more?

_All the Queen's horses and all of her men_  
Cannot put the world together again  
Another war to and all war  
Will I see thee more?

Sally w milczeniu połyka łzy. Wie, że kiedy Daniel nie potrafi powiedzieć tego, co czuje, jego piosenki wyrażają to za niego. I rozumie, że ta przeznaczona jest dla niej jako pożegnanie.

Właściwa chwila rozstania nadchodzi zaledwie parę dni później. Kiedy Dan przychodzi i oznajmia jej, że się zaciągnął i że wymarsz nastąpi za godzinę, Sally nie ma już nawet siły na łzy. Przepłakała ostanie noce, winiąc na przemian to siebie, to, jego, to króla, Wellingotna i Napoleona o to, co za chwilę utraci. Teraz jednak, choć blada, jest opanowana. Nic już nie może zrobić, by odwieść go od tej decyzji. Nie wie nawet, czy gdyby od razu przyjęła jego oświadczyny, coś by to zmieniło. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Dan musi iść, ale czuje, że to dla niego ważne, więc przysięgła sobie, że weźmie się w garść. Dla niego, żeby zapamiętał ją jak najlepiej. Przez chwilę rozmawiają o jakichś nieistotnych drobiazgach, w końcu jednak kobieta nie wytrzymuje.  
– Wrócisz? – pyta głosem, którego drżenia nie jest w stanie ukryć.  
Dan uśmiecha się smutno i ujmuje jej dłoń w swoją.  
– Nigdzie indziej, tylko tu, dziewczyno – odpowiada miękko.  
Sally próbuje odwzajemnić uśmiech.  
– Ale obiecaj – prosi.  
Twarz mężczyzny poważnieje.  
– Wiesz, że to tak nie działa.  
– Nie mów tak. – Sally energicznie potrząsa głową. – Okłam mnie ten jeden raz, jeśli musisz, proszę.  
– Wrócę – mówi Hagman, ale jej uwadze nie uchodzi fakt, że nie powiedział „obiecuję”.  
– Będę się za ciebie modliła, Dan – szepcze, ściskając jego rękę.  
– Będę o tobie myślał, dziewczyno. – I Sally wie, że to było ich wzajemne wyznanie uczuć. Najlepsze, na jakie ich stać.  
– Mógłbyś też czasem o mnie zaśpiewać – dodaje, siląc się na żart, by rozluźnić atmosferę.  
– Jakże by inaczej? – śmieje się Hagman, po czym wstaje, jakby wiedziony nagłym impulsem całuje jej dłoń, a następnie wychodzi, nie oglądając się wstecz. Nie ma odwagi powiedzieć „żegnaj” i kobieta jest mu za to wdzięczna, bo nie wie, czy wtedy nadal byłaby w stanie się opanować. Wychodzi za nim i zatrzymuje się na progu, patrząc w ślad za oddalającą się sylwetką. Wiosenny wiatr przynosi jej melodię gwizdanej przez Daniela piosenki i Sally, by choć jeszcze chwile dłużej powstrzymać płacz, zaczyna nucić razem z nim.

 

_I'm lonesome since I crossed the hill,_  
And o'er the moor and valley  
Such grievous thoughts my heart do fill  
Since parting with my Sally  
I seek no more the fine or gay  
For each does but remind me  
How swift the hours did pass away  
With the girl I left behind me

 

**Koniec. Kropka. Ciąg dalszy nie nastąpi. Nastąpiłby może, gdyby nie Silly Billy, ale to już całkiem inna historia.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenki Hagmana są nieodłączną częścią cyklu filmowego, więc nie mogło zabraknąć ich i u mnie. "The girl I left behind me"] pochodzi z osiemnastego wieku i choć jest bardziej kojarzona z amerykańską wojną secesyjną, to z całą pewnością śpiewali ją już Brytyjczycy w czasie wojen napoleońskich. Prawdopodobnie zresztą Amerykańce nauczyli się jej od angielskich jeńców. "Will I see thee more" z kolei jest piosenką współczesną, a pozwoliłam sobie użyć jej po części dlatego, że jej współautorem jest odtwórca roli strzelca Hagmana, a po części dlatego, że moim zdaniem całkiem tutaj pasuje z tym swoim melancholijnym nastrojem, wojenną tematyką i archaicznym już dziś „thee” w miejsce „you”. Tytuł zresztą też pożyczyłam z innej piosenki Johna Tamsa: "Who will blow the candle out tonight". I jeszcze na koniec – żeby nie było – ja nie uważam czterdziestolatków za starych ludzi, to wszystko kanon – Cornwell wielokrotnie podkreśla wiek Dana, wskazując na to, że mało który prosty żołnierz żył tak długo. ;)


End file.
